


Spontane Selbstentzuendung

by mitdemadlerimherzen



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, I wrote this ages ago, LITERALLY, RIP me, also, archiving for archiving purposes, bc i literally forgot that i'd written this, die digimon fan sind, es gibt nicht genug ryuki fanfiction da draussen, gibt es überhaupt noch leute, ich bin nicht sicher, ich versuche lustig zu sein, ich versuche ruki/rikas charakter treu zu bleiben, muss ich alles selbst machen??, ob ich das als "couple" taggen soll oder nicht, rating to be safe, whatever, when you tag in english and then realise that you wrote that fic in german
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitdemadlerimherzen/pseuds/mitdemadlerimherzen
Summary: Ryo und Ruki tun, was sie am besten tun.





	Spontane Selbstentzuendung

Sie waren schon seit Stunden dabei. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es solange dauern konnte. Und es machte auch nach der bereits verstrichenen Zeit noch Spaß. Es musste schon sehr spät sein, denn das eine verlassene Stück Pizza im Karton auf dem Fußboden war schon vertrocknet. Durch sein Fenster konnte er die Sterne am pechschwarzen Himmel funkeln sehen. Trotzdem war er überhaupt noch nicht müde. Lag vielleicht an seinem geradezu übertrieben bequemen Bett.

Oder an seinem Gast. Denn sie forderte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er durfte sich in ihrer Gegenwart keine Sekunde gehen lassen. Der Körper angespannt, der Geist unaufhörlich immer wieder das selbe denkend.

Fand sie es auch so toll wie er? Wünschte sie sich auch, dass es niemals zu Ende ging? Für ihn hatte der Abend erst richtig angefangen, nachdem die anderen gegangen waren. Klar, er mochte die anderen auch, aber als er realisierte, dass er endlich mal Zeit allein mit ihr verbringen konnte… durfte!

Und sie war freiwillig da. Hatte ihn gefragt, ob sie noch ein wenig bleiben durfte. Sie wolle noch nicht nach Hause. Klar, hatte er gesagt, mi casa es su casa. Was auch immer das bedeutete. Und nun waren sie in seinem Zimmer, auf seinem Bett, seine Nachttischlampe beleuchtete alles in einem sanften orangenen Licht. Auf ihrem Gesicht spielten die Schatten mit Licht, so wie sie mit ihm spielte. Denn er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass es für sie nur ein Spiel war. Nur eine Beschäftigung, um die Zeit rumzukriegen. Damit sie nicht schweigend nebeneinander saßen, bis sie es für angebracht hielt, zu gehen. Eine Hälfte ihres Gesichts lag im Dunklen, während er auf der erleuchteten Seite ihre langen Wimpern zählen konnte. Noch nie war er ihr so nah gewesen. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr je wieder so nahe kommen würde.

Sie sah ihn nicht an. Ihr Blick war auf den zugegeben kleinen Raum zwischen ihnen gerichtet. Sein Herz begann, schneller zu klopfen. Gedanken, Pläne formten sich in seinem Kopf. Er sollte sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Das wäre der richtige Schritt. Aber konnte er das in dieser Situation fragen?

Ryou fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Rukis Augen verengten sich. Sie blickte misstrauisch zu ihm auf. "Stop."

Ryou hielt inne. Hielt den Atem an. Erwiderte ihren Blick. Versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.

"Das ist gegen die Regeln. Du darfst diese Karte nicht spielen, wenn Tentomon auf dem Ultra-Level ist."

Ryou studierte das Spielfeld, das zwischen ihnen auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet war. Tatsache. Welch ein Faux Pas. Nicht dass er ihr das auf die Nase binden würde.

"Sagt wer?" gab er zurück.

"Sagen die Regeln." war die bissige Antwort. Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Ryou fragte sich, wer wohl zuerst wegschauen würde. Er konnte ziemlich stur sein, das wusste er. Aber sie, oh ja, Ruki war nun mal unumstritten die Königin aller Sturköpfe. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie sich so anstarrten. Es hätten Minuten oder auch Stunden, sogar ganze Tage sein können. Er vergaß eh alles um sich herum, wenn sie bei ihm war.

"Hast du ein Regelbuch dabei?" fragte er herausfordernd und hob die Augenbrauen für den dramatischen Effekt.

"Hast du etwa keins?" fragte sie überrascht. Für einen Moment verrutschte ihre kühle Maske.

"Wozu? Ich kenne die Regeln." Er hatte gewonnen. Was immer sie ihm darauf entgegnen konnte, es würde ihr nicht helfen das Spiel zu gewinnen. Sie wussten beide, dass sein Zug gegen die Regeln war, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht beweisen.

Ruki setzte einen wütenden Blick auf. Irrationaler Weise fand er sie in dem Moment wunderschön. Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob das irgendwie krank war, oder ob es irgendwo ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz gab, dass es Kerlen erlaubte, ihre Angebetete wenn wütend, noch anbetungswürdiger zu finden. Anbetungswürdig, schnaubte er in Gedanken, das klang so unterwürfig. Passt nicht. Bewundernswert. Schon eher.

Rukis Gesichtsausdruck wurde wenn möglich noch wütender. "Ich kenne die Regeln auch und ich sage: das ist nicht erlaubt!"

Ryou grinste. "Und ich sage, ist es doch." Er wusste dass er sie damit nur noch mehr aufregen würde.

"Ist es nicht!" Ruki hasste es zu verlieren, das wusste er. Besonders gegen ihn. Sie hatten einmal gegeneinander Schach gespielt. Zu seinem Glück war das Spiel Patt ausgegangen, sonst hätte sie ihn vermutlich mit einem Springer erstochen.

"Ist es."

"Ist es nicht! Akiyama, spiel fair!"

"Ich spiel nicht fair? Du sitzt doch hier und siehst so hübsch aus, dass ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann!" wollte er sagen, aber heraus kam: "Ist es doch!"

"Ist es nicht!" Langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt. Irgendwie hatte er sich das alles anders vorgestellt. Dass sie über seinen Betrugsversuch lachen würden vielleicht. Aber nicht, dass Ruki ihn so wahnsinnig wütend anfunkelte. Dabei kannte er sie besser. Er hätte sich das an zwei Fingern abzählen können.

Und jetzt wurde auch er wütend. Auf Ruki, weil sie nicht so reagierte wie er es wollte und auf sich selbst, weil er es verbockt hatte.

Aus einem Impuls heraus fegte er mit der rechten Hand das komplette Spielfeld vom Bett. Ihre beider Karten flatterten zu Boden und vermischten sich miteinander. Doch die beiden starrten sich weiter wütend an.

Ruki blinzelte. "Warum hast du-"

Weiter kam sie gar nicht, denn Ryou hatte sich mit der linken Hand in der freien Fläche zwischen Ihnen abgestützt, die Rechte in ihren Nacken gelegt und sie geküsst. Als er sich nach wenigen Sekunden langsam von ihr löste und die Augen öffnete, war sie sogar noch schöner als vorher. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen und vor Überraschung aufgerissenen Augen blinzelte sie ihn an.

Ryou räusperte sich und wollte sich gerade wieder zurück auf seinen Platz setzen, als Ruki eine blitzartige Bewegung machte und seine Wange kurz darauf einen stechenden Schmerz beherbergte.

Als er seinen Kopf wieder in Richtung Ruki drehte, war da niemand mehr. Am Rande seines benebelten Bewusstseins hörte er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Er seufzte tief und liess sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen, wobei er sich zu allem Überfluss noch den Schädel anschlug. Murrend rieb er sich die Beule, die nun mit der immer noch stechenden Wange um seine Aufmerksamkeit konkurrierte.

Sein Handy piepte, und ein Blick auf das Display zeigte eine neue SMS.

“Du bringst mir gefälligst morgen meine Karten zurück. Alle. Glaub nicht ich merk nicht, wenn eine fehlt!”

Ryou lehnte sich – diesmal vorsichtiger – zurück und grinste breit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Ich denke sogar darüber nach, ein Sequel zu schreiben, in dem Ryo einsieht, dass es scheiße war, einfach so jemanden zu küssen ohne vorher zu fragen. Als ich das geschrieben habe, fand ich es "voll süß", aber jetzt – jahrtausende später – finde ich es nicht ok. So was kann man machen, wenn man schon zusammen ist. Ansonsten: immer fragen! Und "Nein" heißt "Nein"! Und "ich bin mir unsicher" heißt NICHT "ja"!!! Thanks for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
